


Type: You

by b4by3473r



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mentions of Lance - Freeform, Size Kink, improper use of the training room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b4by3473r/pseuds/b4by3473r
Summary: Keith has a type, sure. But when someone who fits that type to a t walks in, how will he react?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so it may be bad?? I'm not sure. I tried

He has a type, he supposed. Every guy he's ever dated followed the same pattern: Tall and strong. There was no in between. So of course when a new guy, who was his type to the T, walked into his life; he knew he was fucked. Well, at least, he hoped he’d be.

Keith made his way down to the training room. His daily workout had been delayed by lance’s stupidity once again. He was not in the mood for any more interruptions today. He started to enter the training room when he heard some grunts. As he entered, He saw the source of the noise: Hunk doing pushups. Keith stopped in his tracks and stared, red in the face. His eyes bolted to Hunk’s bulging muscles and his sweaty body. ‘Fuck.’, Keith thought. ‘I’m so screwed.’

Hunk finally acknowledged keith and stood up. “Hi Keith!”, Hunk cheerfully greeted, wiping the sweat off his forehead. “Here for your daily routine a little late, aren’t you?”, he asked. Keith rolled his eyes and says, “You know the only reason I’m ever late.” Hunk quirks an eyebrow. “Lance, I’m assuming?”, he questioned. Keith nods while sighing exasperated. Hunk places a hand on Keith’s shoulder, giving him a knowing look. “Sorry, dude. Y’know how he is sometimes.”, Hunk replied sighing.

Keith shrugs “I guess. But maybe he shouldn’t fill people’s bathtubs with plant food if he wants people to like him.”, keith stated blandly. Hunk started bursted out in laughter, holding his belly and wiping his tears. “Sounds like one of lance’s pranks alright”, he chuckled. Keith blushed and started to smirk, staring at Hunk’s infectious smile. Hunk’s smile could make Keith’s whole day. He quickly looked away as Hunk stopped laughing. 

Hunk smiled at him, “Well, I’ll let you get to your training then.”, he said as he patted Keith’s back and walked toward the exit. “Wait!” Keith exclaimed, bushing a bit. “I mean, you can stay and exercise with me! If you want to, of course.”, he spoke, looking away as he stuttered. Hunk looked at him quizzically. “Are you okay, Keith? You’re looking awfully red today.”, he worriedly states while making his way closer to keith. As Hunk gets closer, Keith grows redder as his heartbeat speeds up.

Hunk places a hand on Keith’s forehead, checking his temperature. Keith looks down as Hunk feels for his temperature, not willing to look him in the eyes. He realizes that he’s sporting an erection from Hunk’s earlier show. He really hopes Hunk doesn’t notice it. Hunk step back and hums, putting his hand on his chin. “You don’t seem to have a temperature. Maybe it’s too hot in here….”, Hunk trailed off, following Keith’s eyes. “Oh.”, Hunk mutters as he covers his face and blushes. 

“Um, I think we should just forget this happened and um, morning wood happens to all of us so don’t be embarrassed.”, Hunk stuttered as he started walking away. “It’s not morning wood.”, Keith state, blushing and stares at Hunk. Hunk stares and thinks for a bit. When it finally clicks, Hunk groans and blushes even more. “I wondered why you were just standing there when was doing pushups.”, he groaned “You can do so much better than me.”, he states. Keith looks Hunk in the eyes and says “Not really. You’re just my type”.  
Hunk looks at Keith wide eyed and just blushes. Keith slowly walks closer to Hunk and wraps his arms around him. Keith whispers into Hunk’s ear, “I want you.” Hunk shivers and wraps his arms around Keith, running a hand through Keith’s hair. He pulls him closer and softly kisses him. Keith licks Hunk’s lower lip and bites it, causing Hunk to gasp. In this moment, Keith slips his tongue inside, running his hand down Hunks back and slotting their legs together.

Hunk runs his hands down and dips them into Keith’s jeans. The red paladin’s breath hitches at this and he moans as Hunk massages his ass. Hunk moves his lips down to kiss and nip at Keith’s neck. Keith tightens his grip on Hunk and lightly tugs on his hair as he groans. Keith explores Hunk’s body with his hands, until his fingers reach the hem of his pants. He cups Hunk’s clothed dick in his hand, palming and rubbing it through the fabric. Hunk moans, placing his forehead on keith’s shoulder.

Hunk runs his hands up keith’s shirt and takes it of, admiring his defined muscles and physique. Keith slips his hand under the waistband of hunk’s pants, feeling just how big he is. Keith licks his lips and groans at the size. Hunk shivers at the touch, reaching to take Keith’s jeans off. As Hunk takes his skinny jeans off, Keith shimmies down Hunk’s pants and boxers. Both stepping out of their pants, Hunk takes his last piece of clothing off.

Keith finally gets a good look at Hunk’s body, and damn, is he his type. He bites his lips at the sight of hunk and pulls Hunk closer, rubbing their cocks together. They both moan in tandem. Hunk groans, “You don’t happen to have any lube or a condom, do you?”. Keith looks over toward the floor. “Actually...there is a condom and a bottle of lube in my coat pocket.”, he mumbles. Hunk stares at him for a few seconds. “I’m not even gonna ask.”, he states, as he goes over to get the items from the jacket. Keith appreciates the view of Hunk’s ass as he bends over. 

“Ok so I have to ask, do you really want this?”, Hunk questioned. “I don’t want you regretting this as soon as it’s over and hating me for this.” Keith looks Hunk in the eyes, grabs him by the face, and kisses him. “I want this. I want you.”, keith says, looking at him through lidded eyes. Hunk nods. “Do you want it against the wall or on the floor?”, he asks. “Fuck me against the wall, big guy.”, Keith said with a smirk. Hunk’s cock twitches and he nods. He grabs the lube and covers his fingers. He teases Keith’s entrance with one finger, making sure Keith relaxes before he enters.

He slides the first finger in slowly, Keith shuddering at the intrusion. He pumps his fingers in and out, trying to find the spot he read about in sex ed. He adds more lube and then another finger, careful not to hurt Keith. He scissors his fingers, making sure to stretch him wide enough to take his cock. He adds a third finger and Keith winces, feeling a little full. Suddenly Hunk hits something, making Keith moan and arch into his touch. He massages that spot a few times before he thinks Keith is ready.

Keith whimpers as Hunk pulls his fingers out. He looks up at Hunk, and watches as he put on the condom and lubes it up, licking his lips. He sticks his ass out and shakes it, looking back at Hunk with lust filled eyes. “Come fuck me, big guy.”, he moans out, watching Hunk’s cock twitch at the nickname. Hunk lines himself up and slowly enters, groaning as Keith’s heat engulfs him.

Keith moans at the stretch, feeling himself get filled with Hunk’s fat cock. Hunk finally bottoms out and gives Keith some time to adjust to his size. Keith ruts himself back on Hunk’s cock, signaling the big guy to move. Hunk grips Keith’s hips harder and starts thrusting slowly, moaning at each thrust. “Your hole keeps pulling me in. It’s like my cock was made for it.”, hunk moaned out. “Faster… You’re so big. So perfect.”, Keith whimpered out, loving the feeling of being fucked.

Hunk picks up the speed, pounding Keith into the wall, until he is a moaning mess of drool. Keith tries to tell Hunk that he’s close, but he’s being fucked so good that he can’t form a coherent sentence. Keith’s eyes fly open and he moans Hunk’s name as he climaxes, cumming all over the wall and his stomach. Hunk fucks him through his climax, finally reaching his own after a few minutes. Hunk lets go of Keith, as keith slides down the wall blissed out. Hunk looks down at them both.“Wow, we really made a mess, huh?”, he chuckled. Keith looks up and smiles. “So worth it, though.”, he responds. “You’re worth the mess.”, he says, getting up to help Hunk clean.


End file.
